Kung Fu Panda 3
by PandaSylwia1
Summary: Jestem szczęśliwa że pisze tą powieść. To tak jakby ja wyrażała samą siebie. Życzę miłego czytania:D I proszę O OPINIE :D
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Minął już miesiąc od pokonania Ke-Pa . Jadeitowy Pałac jest prawie naprawiony. Wszystko to dzięki Cesarzowi który okazał dług wdzięczności Po za to że pokonał Ke-Pa .

Po nie wiedział czy ma bydź szczęśliwy , czy smutny.

Z jednej strony pokonał śhena i Ke-Pa , a z drugiej smucił się że stracił rodziców i w jak okrutnej śmierci zgineli. Ma moc osiągną równowage , ale chciał poznać swoich rodziców lepiej.

Shen i Tai-Lung też już nie są niebezpieczeństwem .

Jednak nowe zło czai się w Rosji ktoś już knuje plany . Rosja będzie chciała napaść na Chiny potajemnie.

Krążą słuchy że tylko najlepsi mistrzowie Kung Fu będą mogli pokonać Rosje, ale coś tu się nie zgadza czemu Tai Lung akurat trafił pod drzwi jadeitowego pałacu czy to było wszystko zaplanowane ? Dowiemy się później.


	2. Chapter 2

Sen czy Wizja ?

W Dolinie Spokoju na razie nikt nie atakował wioski. Bo się bali Smoczego Wojownika . Smoczy Wojownik z Bochaterskim Chi był niepokonany , lecz nie do końca panował nad swoją mocą. Tydzień temu o mało nie wysadził swojego pokoju. Dlaczego? Bo miał sen w którym przegrywał z Ke-Pa i nie uratował wioski i wszyscy umarli . Najbardziej płakał nad Tygrysicą choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Kiedy się zbudził jego pokój był zdemolowany i wszyscy się obudzili. Wszyscy się go pytali co tu się wydarzyło czy go ktoś napadł. Shifu wiedział że to wszystko zrobił Po ,więc postanowił z nim ćwiczyć w Starożytnej świątyni Smoka co dziennie o godzinie 17 00.

-Po, Po , PO!- Wykrzyknęła Tygrysica

- Co jest – Spytał się zdziwiony Po

-Ah, to że Cesarz dał ci na naprawę jadeitowego pałacu jadeit , drewno i kupę żelaza.-stwierdziła Tygrysica- To nie znaczy że masz się obijać za pół godziny idziesz do mistrza Shifu żebyś opanował swoje Chi.

-Dobrze, Dobrze, rozmyślałem o ostatnich wydarzeniach. To że mam moc nie znaczy że jestem szczęśliwy.-Stwierdził Po

-Wiem, no dobrze zostawię cię na razie w spokoju-Powiedziała Tygrysica

-Dzięki, no dobrze czas iść za dziesięć minut mam spotkanie z mistrzem Shifu- Powiedział Po

-No dobrze idź bo się spóźnisz – Doradziła mu Tygrysica

Po szedł do Starożytnej Świątyni Smoka żeby pomedytować w spokoju. Jeszcze pięć minut do siedemnastej. Miał nadzieje że zdąży jeszcze tylko dziesięć kroków i dojdzie do świątyni.

-Jestem!-Wykrzykną Po

-Po nie krzycz. –Powiedział spokojnie Shifu- Dziś poćwiczymy Tai-Chi na uspokojenie umysłu i ciała.

-Dobrze , muszę swój umysł uspokoić- Stwierdził Po-. Jak na razie przez tydzień nie śnił mi się Tai-Lung, Ke-Pa i Shen.

-To dobrze widzę że nasze lekcje działają.-Powiedział Shifu.

Lekcja się rozpoczęła. Po z Shifu wykonywali układ Tai- Chi przez pół godziny. Później Shifu pokazał Po jak opanować energie Chi, tak żeby przez sen jej nie użyć. Za godzinę Po się już trochę uspokoił. Shifu to widział więc powiedział mu:

-Po , już skończymy naszą lekcję- Stwierdził Shifu.

-CO! Tak szybko – Zdziwił się Po.- Jeszcze wczoraj ta lekcja trwała trzy godziny, a przedwczoraj cztery godziny. A dzisiaj tylko pół tory godziny ?

-Wiem , ale twój umysł już w stu procentach się uspokoił. Ja umiem wyczuć taki rzeczy- Powiedział spokojnym tonem Shifu.

-No dobrze. Idę zrobić kolacje-Powiedział szczęśliwie Po

Po szedł powoli nadal myślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Chciałby chociaż wiedzieć jak ma na imię. Tylko tyle i chciał wiedzieć czy jego rodzice są szczęśliwi w tamtym świecie. Po doszedł do kuchni Małpa go spytał:

-Jak poszła lekcja. Hi hi- Spytał się małpa.

-Dobrze. A dlaczego się śmiejesz. Spytał zdziwiony Po.

-Nic, tylko założyliśmy się z modliszką że nie dasz rady wytrzymać i że znowu walniesz furią bohaterskiego Chi.- Odpowiedział Małpa.

No dobrze , kto chce kolacje ?- Spytał Po

JA!-Wykrzyknęli wszyscy chórem

Po gotował kluski na kolacje. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi że mają takiego kucharze jak Po. Z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy ona jadła tylko Tofu. Tygrysica była jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona niż zwykle. Oczywiście nikt tego nie zauważył, z wyjątkiem Po. Po się zastanawiał czy zrobił coś nie tak, czy powiedział coś głupiego , zdenerwował Tygrysice. Wreścię Po skończył robić kolację.

- Życzę wszystkim smacznego!- Wykrzyczał radośnie Po.

-Smacznego- Wykrzyknęli wszyscy.

Po zjadł z radością swoją kolację, potem poszedł się przespać i zapadł w głęboki sen.

**W śnie Po :**

Po miał bardzo dziwny sen. Był na jakiejś górze , bardzo wysoko nad ziemią. Ale najbardziej dziwiło go to co zobaczył przed sobą. Była tam jego mama nie mógł uwierzyć myślał że ma halucynację. Więc zapytał kobietę.

-Czy ty jesteś moją mamą- Spytał się trochę przerażony Po.

-Tak to ja synu.- Odpowiedziała kobieta- Jestem twoją matką przyszłam ci powiedzieć coś ważnego.

-No dobrze, ale jak ja miałem na imię? Jak ty masz na imię i mój tata. Czy mam kuzynów? – Pośpiesznie Po zapytywał o wszystko.

- Spokojnie , spokojnie , ja na te pytania nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć. Powiedziała kobieta.

-Dlaczego przecież jesteś duchem mojej mamy- Spytał się Po

-Tak ale nie ja ci na nie odpowiem. Niedługo ktoś cię odwiedzi i odpowie na wszystkie pytanie- Powiedziała spokojnie kobieta.

- Kto? Może mój tata odwiedzi mnie w następnym śnie, tak jak ty?- Spytał się podekscytowany Po.

- Właśnie to chcę ci wytłumaczyć- Powiedziała mama Po- Twój tata jeszcze nie przeszedł do tamtego świata. On jeszcze żyje.

Na te słowa Po Był bardzo zdziwiony i podekscytowany. Jak to? Jego Ojciec żyje? To niemożliwe, przecież wszystkie pandy wyginęły. Tylko on został. Tylko on przeżył. Dla upewnienia zapytał:

-Ale to niemożliwe. Przecież wszystkie Pandy zginęły- Powiedział z nie do wierzeniem Po.

-Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych-Powiedziała matka Po.- Kiedy ja z tobą uciekałam twojemu ojcu i innym pandom udało się uciec do tajnej kryjówki. Miał nadzieje że mi też się udało, ale mylił się. Kiedy mnie znalazł był w rozpacz, ale jeszcze bardziej był w rozpaczy i zdziwiony kiedy cię nie znalazł. Tak krzyczał myślał chociaż że cię wychowa , a ciebie tam nie było i muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

-Mów, tylko mam jeszcze jedno … nie dwa pytania. Czy mój tata przyjdzie do jadeitowego pałacu? I ile pand jest w tej chwili?- Spytał się Po.

-W tej chwili jest pand dwieście i twój tata miał wizje w której widział ciebie żywego. Niedługo dotrze do jadeitowego pałacu.- Powiedziała Mama Po.

- O to fajnie i czy on jest cały? – Spytał się zdenerwowany Po.

-Tak jest cały, ale już nie możemy rozmawiać twój sen się kończy.- Stwierdziła kobieta.

- nie jeszcze chcę…

**W Realu :**

Po obudził się. Nie wiedział, czy to sen, czy to wizja. Był przerażony.

- O mój boże, nie wiem co to było, czy zwykły sen , czy wizja i prawda. –Stwierdził przerażony Po.- Ale wiem jedno muszę udać się do Mistrza Shifu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyjaśnienia**

Po zżerała lekka panika. Po obudził się o szóstej. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Czy ma wierzyć temu duchowi? Czy też nie? Nie wiedział po prostu nie wiedział, ale wiedział że musi iść do Shifu. Shifu najlepiej się zna na tych duchowych sprawach i tych wszystkich różnych wizjach. Po był trochę cienki w tych sprawach bo zawsze zasypiał na lekcjach Shifu kiedy o tych sprawach mówił. A kiedy go Shifu przepytał z tamtych lekcji to Po zatkało z deka. Po biegł ile sił w nogach a przez to że jest pandą to szybko się zmęczył, lecz nadal biegł. Troszeczkę mu się zbierało na wymioty ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Już dotarł na szczęście.

-MISTRZU SHIFU!- Wykrzykną spanikowany Po.

- Po co się stało? Czemu tak krzyczysz? Chyba wiesz że mam lepszy słuch od ciebie- Stwierdził Shifu.

- Mistrzu ja … widziałem… we… śnie…- Po nie mógł wypowiedzieć prawie nic bo nie mógł złapać oddechu.

- Po może na razie usiądź i oddychaj spokojnie- Machną ręką i mówił spokojnie a zarazem był trochę wystraszony zachowaniem Po.

- Uspokój się Po bez paniki- Westchną Shifu- No dobra. Co się stało?

- Ja we śnie widziałem ducha.- Mówił wystraszony Po- Ten duch to była moja matka która nie żyje i powiedziała mi że mój biologiczny ojciec żyje.

- Mhm. To może być znak- Powiedział Shifu.

- Znak. Jaki znak?- Spytał się Po.

- Wygląda na to że zyskałeś też nie tylko jedną moc należącą do Oogwaya.- Shifu westchną z wrażenia.

-Co? Naprawdę? Jaką moc?- Po podniecał się jak małe dziecko.

- Zyskałeś moc rozmawiania z duszami tych ludzi co już nie należą do tego świata.- Zarazem był spokojny, a zarazem podekscytowany.

-ŁOŁ!- Wykrzykną Po- To jest naprawdę… MOCARNE!

- Tak, a co ci ten duch dokładnie opowiedział- Spytał się Shifu.

- Momencik, momencik-Machał rękoma Po- Czyli to oznacza że mogę mieć więcej mocy Oogwaya? Czemu ten duch mojej mamy dopiero teraz mówi mi że mam biologicznego ojca?

-A może… Po?- Spytał się Shifu.

- O co chodzi?- Odpowiedział pytaniem Po.

- Czy taka powiedzmy ,,Wizja" ci się kiedyś zdarzyła?

To było trudne pytanie miał wiele snów. Musiał bardzo intensywnie pomyśleć. Co nieba rdzo mu wychodziło. Nigdy jeszcze przenigdy tak intensywnie i mocno nie myślał. Ale chyba przypomniał sobie jeden jedyny sen za którego można było uznać za wizję.

-Wiem już! Miałem kiedyś wizję!- Wykrzykną Po. Shifu o mało co nie ogłuchł.- Zdarzyło mi się to w dniu kiedy miałem zostać smoczym wojownikiem. Miałem sen w którym byłem smoczym wojownikiem a parę godzin później tuż po moim obudzeniu zostałem smoczym wojownikiem.

-Czyli miałeś wizję, a teraz możesz rozmawiać z duchami zupełnie jak Oogway.- Shifu powiedział to ze zdziwieniem, a zarazem z zachwytem.

- Czyli moc Oogway'a z duchami przeszła na smoczego wojownika czyli na mnie.- Po był podekscytowany.

- Tak najwyraźniej- Shifu uśmiechną się do Po – To mówiłeś że twój biologiczny ojciec żyje. Czy to właśnie chciała ci powiedzieć?

- Tak.- Odpowiedział Po.- A zaraz moja mama wspomniała jeszcze że on tu zmierza do doliny spokoju. Czyli zobaczę się z tatą? Będzie mi mógł wszytko wyjaśnić i jeszcze inne pandy żyją jakie to… Mocarne!

- No dobrze. Czyli będzie trzeba wybudować więcej pokoi w jadeitowym pałacu- Zaśmiał się trochę Shifu.

-PF- westchną Po- Ja nie wiem… co mam mu powiedzieć czy on mnie rozpozna?

- Ha ha- Zaśmiał się Shifu.

- Mistrzu tak za pozwoleniem.- Powiedział Po- Z czego ty się śmiejesz to jest poważna sprawa! Przecież może przyjść za kilka dni a ja dorosłem nie jestem już małym dzieckiem! Minęło ponad trzydzieści lat!

-Ha ha- Znowu Shifu się śmieje- Po prostu rozbawiło mnie to że mówiłeś że cię nie rozpozna. Jasne że rozpozna jesteś jedyną pandą w dolinie spokoju.

- No jakby na to spojrzeć to tak. Aach- Po westchną.

-chodź do Jadeitowego Pałacu ze mną- Zaproponował Shifu.

-Po co? Przecież go nie skończyli.- Zdziwił się Po tą propozycją.

-Tak ale tą część którą ci chcę pokazać skończyli- Shifu wyglądał jakby był spokojnym duchem od urodzenia.

-No dobrze.- Zgodził się Po.

Szli do jadeitowego pałacu powoli. To trochę po denerwowało bo był bardzo zaciekawiony co mistrz Shifu chcę mu pokazać. Może chcę mu pokazać nowe techniki, albo coś bardzo mocarnego. Wreszcie doszli. Shifu dał mu zwój na zwoju było napisane ,,Tajemnice duchowe bohaterskiego chi".

-To jest zwój o bochaterskim chi.- Wyjaśnił mu Shifu.- Zanim Oogway zmarł kazał mi ci to dać kiedy przyjdzie na to pora odpowiednia. Oczywiście kiedy chcesz możesz go przeczytać.

-ŁOŁ! Naprawdę? Jestem gotowy na to by to, a raczej ten zwój przeczytać.-Zapytał się Po.

-Tak jesteś na to gotowy- Stwierdził Shifu- Miałeś ciężką noc, dlatego pozwalam ci się przespać.

- Dziękuję Mistrzu Shifu- Po pobiegł ile sił w nogach był naprawdę zmęczony.

**W tym samym czasie niedaleko doliny spokoju:**

- Wodzu nikt nas nie widział- Stwierdził Xinwang.

-To dobrze Xinwang- Odpowiedział wódz.- Niedługo odnajdziemy mojego syna. Mojego Ziyou.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji:**

Wojska rosyjskie do czegoś się szykowały. Obywatele myśleli że planują następny zamach na Polskę. A niektórzy mówili że coś budują, albo szykują jakiś straszny plan. Księżniczka Sasha miała się spotkać w podziemiach ze swoją siostrą księżniczką Natashą. Właśnie wróciła z Chin. Niedługo Sasha miała zostać Cesarzową Rosji. Obydwie siostry były gepardami czarnymi. Natasha nosiła w tej chwili strój ninja żeby nikt jej nie rozpoznał w Chinach. Za to Sasha nosiła Cesarski strój taki jak noszą cesarzowe w Chinach. Pragnęła władzy nie tylko nad Polską Niemcami czy Czachami pragnęła mieć całe Chiny i ich bogactwa. Kiedy nad tym rozmyślała nagle weszła jej siostra Natasha.

- Siostro, przynoszę wiadomości z Chin.- Powiedziała trchę niespokojnie Natasha.

- Tak, to dobrze. – Odpowiedziała Sasha.- Czterdzieści lat temu sługa mojego zmarłego ojca zamordował rodziców pewnego geparda. Czy jego serce było pełne nienawiści?

-Tak, ale on nie żyje siostro.- Natasha była trochę niespokojna.

-Co!- Krzyknęła Sasha- Przecież mój ojciec dał słudze kometę ciemności ona zawsze się nie myliła. Zawszę wybierała najczarniejsze serca ludzi.

-Tak, ale Smoczy Wojownik go zabił siostro.- Wyjaśniła Natasha.

- Hahaha!- Sasha śmiała się.

- Z czego się śmiejesz siostro?- Spytała się Natasha ze zdziwieniem.

-Z czego?- Spytała się Sasha.- Z tego że wreszcie będę mogła się zmierzyć z tym człowiekiem który może mi przeszkodzić w podbiciu Chin. On ma najczystsze serce a ja za to mam jedno z najmroczniejszych. Będzie trzeba go zgładzić siostro. Tysiąc lat temu nasi przodkowie wysłali demona Ke-Pa żeby zgładził tą najczystszą moc we wszechświecie.

-Ale siostro demon Ke-Pa już miesiąc temu zaatakował smoczego wojownika i demon z nim przegrał.- Wyjaśniła Natasha- Ke-Pa już nie żyje. Nie możemy na niego liczyć.

-Że co!- Krzyknęła Sasha niespokojna.- Czyli trzeba użyć komety cienia, a raczej ja ją wchłonę i własnoręcznie zabiję go, albo najpierw wszystko co kocha i co najbardziej szanuje.

Mam nadzieje że się podobało. Dziękuje za czytanie i Proszę o RECENZJĘ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Powrót Ojca**

Po spał jak zabity. Nic nie mogło go obudzić, ale to zupełnie nic. Nawet jak Małpa rozbił dwadzieścia talerzy to Po się nie obudził. Oczywiście gadał przez sen rzucał takie teksty jak: Widzę cię, Dopadnę cię i Zemszczę się. W tym czasie jak Po spał Tygrysica się obudziła i rozmyślała nad wydarzeniami które ją niedawno spotkały. Tygrysica nadal miała te figurkę przedstawiającą Po którą dał jej kiedy miała odejść do Granatowego Pałacu. Siedziała i ją ukryła zaraz żeby nikt nie widział. Tygrysica miała mętlik w głowie. Bo tak naprawdę nie wiedziała czemu w tedy kiedy Shen wycelował w Po swoją bronią na statku chciała oddać życie za Po. Tygrysica nie była dobra w tych sprawach jak ,,Uczucia" i te inne. W tej chwili TYGRYSICA COŚ WIDZIAŁA! Miała jakąś wizję w której jakaś kobieta wchłania jakąś moc jakiejś komety. Kiedy już nic nie widziała była przerażona nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdażyło jej się coś podobnego w życiu. Co to było wiedziała że TA kobieta wchłaniała jakąś mroczną moc, ale jaką moc? Jak ogromną? Czy to była wizja nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa? W tedy właśnie kiedy o tym rozmyślała stwierdziła że czas na śniadanie. Po już wstał i robił już wszystkim bułeczki z fasolką.

-Dzień dobry.- Westchnęła Tygrysica kiedy to powiedziała.

- O dzień dobry Tygrysico.- Po ucieszył się na jej widok.- Jak tam się spało Tygrysko?

-Dobrze-Odpowiedziała Tygrysica obojętnie.- A gdzie są wszyscy?

-EE Małpa i Modliszka poszli do doliny, a Żmija i Żuraw poszli Nawiady.- Odpowiedział Po.

- Aha.- Odpowiedziała znowu obojętnie.

- Hej, Tygrysico muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- Mówił Po z lekkim podekscytowaniem.

- Co się takiego stało.- Spytała się go Tygrysica.

-Od dziś jestem rozmówcą z duchami.- Po się bardzo ekscytował.- Innymi słowy mogę rozmawiać z trupami.

-Hahaha- Tygrysica pękła ze śmiechu.- Po muszę stwierdzić że to twój najlepszy żart w historii.

Po wykrzywiła trochę buźka, a zarazem zdziwił się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział żeby Tygrysica tak głośno się śmiała i to szczerze. Po był szczęśliwy tym że rozbawił pierwszy raz w życiu Tygrysicę.

-Tygrysico to nie są żarty.- Zaprzeczył Po.- To prawda dzisiaj rozmawiałem z duchem swojej matki i powiedziała że mój biologiczny ojciec żyje i że jest więcej pand i nie jestem jedyną pandą na całym bożym świecie.

-Naprawdę?- Spytała się zdziwiona Tygrysica, a oczy miała szeroko otwarte.- To wspaniałe masz taką samą moc co Oogway.

-WOW nadal nie mogę powstrzymać emocji.- Po o mało nie popuścił. :D

-No dobrze nie podniecaj się tak.- Tygrysica go uspokoiła.

- No dobrze, dobrze.- Po machał rękami w jej stronę.

-A czy Mistrz Shifu wie?- Tygrysica spytała się z wielkim szacunkiem wspominając Mistrza Shifu.

-Tak już wie.- Po uśmiechną się do niej i zauważył że Tygrysica wyglądała na niezaspokojoną.-Tygrysico czy coś nie tak?

-Nic tylko nie daje mi spokoju to że miałam dziwną wizję.- Tygrysica wyjawiła mu sekret.

-Jaką wizję?- Spytał się Po.

-Wizję w której widzę jak jakaś kobieta wchłania jakąś moc.- Powiedziała mu z lekkim szokiem. Jeszcze Tygrysica się nie otrząsnęła.

- Wow to jest Mocarne!- Wykrzykną Po.- Możliwe że coś to znaczy tak jak moja rozmowa z duchem mojej matki. Czy powiesz o tym Shifu?

-EE Lepiej nie.- Tygrysicy opadły uszy.

-Okay, jak chcesz.-Odpowiedział Po.- Ja idę porozmawiać z Shifu.

-Życzę powodzenia.- Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się do Po.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji:**

Sasha już jutro miała wchłonąć moc komety cienia, lecz istniało pewne śmiertelne ryzyko. Jeżeli duch komety cienia ją nie przyjmie Sasha umrze. Sasha lubiła ryzyko i była też szalona nieważne czy umrze i tak chciała mieć tą moc. Tysiąc lat temu jej przodkowie znaleźli kometę cienia była ona przesiąknięta mroczną mocą chi i była ona ogromna miała z jakieś dwadzieścia metrów wysokości. Jeden mały fragment tej komety sprawia że człowiek staje się jeszcze bardziej okrutniejszy i podlejszy. Nikomu, ale to nikomu nie udało się pochłonąć tej komety w całości tylko w małych próbkach. Przodkowie Sashy Natashy próbowali i wszyscy umarli. Ojciec Sashy cesarz Wladimir też próbował i tego nie przeżył. Natasha musiała powiedzieć coś Sashy.

-Siostro co mam zrobić kiedy nie przeżyjesz tego?- Mówiła z wyrazem szacunku do Sashy.

-Jak to co? Ty będziesz musiała to zrobić i to jest rozkaz nie prośba.- Roskazała Sasha.

-Dobrze siostro. Zrobię jak rozkażesz.- Odpowiedziała grzecznie Natasha.

Natasha w przeciwieństwie do Sashy miała trochę rozumu nie była szalona. Natasha była uprzejma, miła, mądra i zawszę się słuchała starszej siostry, ale tym razem się bała. Nie miała do kogo się zwrócić żeby powstrzymali Sashę przed tym szaleństwem które doprowadziło ich ojca do śmierci. Jeżeli Sasha wchłonie tą moc to może umrzeć, albo stanie się jeszcze bardziej okrutniejsza. Nie miała innego wyjścia, a może i miała. Jeżeli Sasha wchłonie tą kometę cienia będzie musiała ostrzec smoczego wojownika przed katastrofą całych Chin, a może i całego świata.

**Powrót do doliny spokoju:**

Po i Tygrysica byli w trakcie drogi do jadeitowego pałacu. Kiedy do niego dotarli zaraz po tym zapukał ktoś do drzwi Tygrysica poszła otworzyć. Kiedy otworzyła zobaczyła jakiś trzech mężczyzn w maskach.

- Dzień dobry.- Powiedział grzecznie mężczyzna.

-Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedziała grzecznie Tygrysica.

- Szukam mojego syna podobno trafił tu trzydzieści lat temu do doliny spokoju.- Kiedy mężczyzna to wymawiał zdjął maskę.

Kiedy Po usłyszał te słowa i widział jak mężczyzna zdjął maskę w tedy zobaczył że to PANDA. A jednak duch jego matki nie kłamał jednak jego ojciec przyszedł do jadeitowego pałacu, ale co ma mu powiedzieć? Jak ma mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć? Czy go rozpozna?

Tygrysica była tak samo zszokowana jak Po. Nie wiedziała co mu ma odpowiedzieć.

-Eee Tak pana syn jest tutaj.- Tygrysica można powiedzieć że wywaliła oczy na wierzch.- Tam jest panie.

- Synku dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- Szczęśliwy ojciec mówił z radością w sercu.

-Tato to naprawdę ty?- Odpowiedział Po

**I to już koniec tego rozdziału mam nadzieję że się podobał i że będziecie zachwyceni. Ja jestem zachwycona za sam pomysł z Rosją :D Proszę tylko o jedną jeszcze rzecz PISZCIĘ OPINIĘ PROSZĘ :C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia**

Po był zszokowany nie wiedział o co chodzi. Jak to? A jednak to była prawda, że jego ojciec przyszedł do niego. Od jakich pytań ma zacząć? Od czego? Oki najpierw się uspokoi, poznamy się, potem tata mi opowie o wszystkim. Wewnętrzny spokój, wewnętrzny spokój. Po cały czas się uspokajał i powtarzał sobie w myślach wewnętrzny spokój i tak cały czas. Pomyślał sobie ,,To nic nowego, chociaż nie zawsze ojciec którego uważałeś za umarlaka powstaje z grobu. A może to zombi? Nie zombi nie istnieją. ''

-Ziyou czy coś się stało?- Zapytał się ojciec.

- Ziyou? Kto to jest Ziyou?- Spytał się go Po zdziwiony.

-No ty tak masz na imię.- Uśmiechną się do Po ojciec.

-Ziyou, nie ja jestem Po.- Zaprzeczył Po.- Zawsze byłem, będę i jestem Po.

-Dobrze, tak więc Po mój synku jak się żyło przez te trzydzieści lat?- Grzecznie się Ojciec zapytał Po.

- Nie, najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytania.- Machną Po rękami by zaprzeczyć.- Jak ty masz na imię i moja mama jak miała na imię? Jak pandy uciekły przed Shenem? Gdzie teraz mieszkacie? I jeszcze jedno pytanie. Kto jest za tobą? Co to za kolesie?

-Wow masz sporo pytań.- Zaśmiał się trochę Ojciec Po.- Mam na imię Guang, a ci dwaj kolesie to też pandy. Po prawej zwie się Xinwang, a po lewej to twoja kuzynka Shuilian.

Shuilian miała na sobie różowe kimono. Wcześniej nie było tego widać bo była zakryty ciemnym kocem. Shuilian miała kok na głowie i kolczyk w jednym uchu. Po się zdziwił że ma jeszcze krewnych. Można powiedzieć że Po miał wtedy wielkie oczy.

- A, o mało nie zapomniałem…- Guang wyciągał coś ze swojej torebki. Ta rzecz wyglądała jak spinka do włosów.- To należało do twojej mamy Renci tak miała na imię.

Wtedy właśnie kiedy tak rozmawiali wszedł Shifu do Sali Bochaterów. Trochę się zdziwił kiedy zobaczył pandy.

-Dzień dobry.- Grzecznie Shifu się wyraził

-Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedzieli goście.

-O Shifu eee… Tak się składa że mój ojciec Guang odwiedził mnie.- Po nie wiedział co ma dalej powiedzieć.

- Tak mam nadzieje że wszystko się wyjaśni. Myśleliśmy że Po jest ostatnią pandą.- Shifu nadal spokojny.- Możemy sobie to omówić przy kolacji.

-To dobrze. Wreszcie mogę zobaczyć mojego synka i wszystko mu opowiedzieć.- Ucieszył się Guang.

-Kuzynie wyrosłeś na ludzi że tak powiem.- Uśmiechnęła się do Po Shuilian.

- Tak, dzięki. To chodźmy na kolację młodsza kuzynko.- Po podekscytował się.

- Jestem starsza od ciebie.- Shuilian zakryła uśmiech w ustach. :D

-Eee… Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem.- Po się zakłopotał.

-Oki, Oki. To idziemy czy nie.- Spytał się Xinwang.- Będziemy tak tylko stać jak słupy? Czy wreszcie zjemy? Umieram z głodu.

-No dobrze. Chodźcie moi drodzy za mną zaprowadzę was do kuchni.- Shifu się uśmiechną.

Wszyscy poszli za Shifu. Po był szczęśliwy że wreszcie może zobaczyć tatę i dowie się co się stało tamtego dnia.

Tygrysica nadal myślała o tej wizji. Nie wiedziała co to było, ale wiedziała jedno. Zbliża się coś bardzo złego.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już w kuchni to Po zaczął gotować. Reszta piątki wróciła i wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni. Skąd do licha wzięły się te pandy?

-Eee… Dzień dobry.- Powiedzieli grzecznie.

-Mistrzu, z kąt wzięły się te pandy.- Spytał się Małpa.

-To są nasi goście.- Odpowiedział Shifu.- Właśnie Guang ojciec Po ma nam opowiedzieć jak przetrwał trzydzieści lat temu.

-TO JEST OJCIEC PO!?.- Krzyknęli chórem Małpa i Modliszka.

- Siemanko jestem ojcem Po Guang, a z lewej to Xinwang, a z prawej to Shuiliang kuzynka Po.- Guang szczęśliwie się przedstawił.

-Czyli jesteś ojcem Po. Zapasy naszego jedzenia szybko się wyczerpią.- Szepną Małpa do modliszki.

-No masz rację.- Odpowiedział Modliszka.

-No usiądźcie wszyscy opowiem wam jak to wszystko wyglądało.- Uśmiechną się do wszystkich Guang aż machał rękami.

Teraz Guang będzie opowiadać swoją historię, więc on będzie narratorem:

Kiedy Po i Renci matka Po uciekali ja broniłem wioski żeby mogli uciec, jednak Shen się do mnie zbliżył i dźgną mnie sztyletem w brzuch.

-Myślałeś że mnie pokonasz. Jesteś słabą pandą i niedługo zginiesz, a twoja żona i dziecko razem z tobą. HAHAHA- Shen się śmiał złowieszczo.- Wilki chodźcie musimy gonić tamtą kobietę!

-Nie… nie pozwolę… ci wygrać… Renci… Ziyou…- Guang mówił to z resztkami sił.

Wtedy właśnie zemdlałem, a kiedy już się obudziłem byliśmy w drodze ucieczki. Moja rana była już zaopatrzona i byłem w jakiejś taczce. Zauważyłem że Xinwang mnie chciał ratować zabrał mnie do jaskini w której ukryły się też inne pandy. Wszyscy byli przerażeni widziałem że jest nas mniej niż wcześniej. Było nas z jakieś sto pand, może trochę więcej. Zauważyłem że nie ma mojej żony Renci.

-Gdzie… jest… moja… żona… Renci.- Ledwo co powiedziałem wtedy.

Xinwang ze smutną miną nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć wodzowi.

-Na razie śpij straciłeś dużo krwi wodzu.- Uśmiechną się do Guana.

Spałem przez tydzień. Shen nie znalazł naszej kryjówki myślał że nas wymordował, a ja byłem na tyle silny by rozmawiać i się poruszać.

-Xinwang nie widzę Renci gdzie ona jest.- Spytał się Guang

-Ona… ona… ah ona nie żyje wodzu.- Xinwang miał łzy w oczach.

-Nie, to niemożliwe. To… to nieprawda… Renci. RENCI!- Wybiegłem na dwór jak szalony.

-Nie to niemożliwe to nieprawda, nieprawda. Renci! Renci! RENCI!- Guang wykrzykną i się rozpłakał.

-A CO Z DZIECKIEM!? Co się z nim stało z moim Ziyou.- Guang zapytał sam siebie.

Wtedy właśnie znalazłem ciało Renci. Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Dziecka nie znalazłem. Zakopałem ciało żony. Po pięciu godzinach zrezygnowałem, ale nadal byłem w szoku. Wyruszyliśmy na północ pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od spalonej wioski. Kiedy znaleźliśmy odpowiednie miejsce żeby się schować zrobiliśmy wioskę którą nazwaliśmy ,,Xingfu''.

**Koniec opowieści.**

- Tato to najsmutniejsza opowieść jaką słyszałem.- Po się rozpłakał.

-No dobrze, teraz ty mi opowiedz co ty tutaj robiłeś przez te trzydzieści lat.- Zaproponował Guang.

- Dobrze, zaczęło się…

**Wszyscy znamy tą historię :D Dwie godziny później.**

-Wow, kuzynie miałeś ciekawe życie.- Stwierdziła Shuilian.

-Naprawdę dzięki.- Uśmiechną się szeroko Po.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji pod ziemiach:**

Właśnie Sasha miała wejść głębiej do podziemi, ale Natasha upierała się.

- Siostro proszę nierób tego!- Krzyknęła stanowczo Natasha.

-Hm A to niby dlaczego?- Spytała się Sasha z uśmiechem w ustach.

-Bo… bo to szaleństwo!.- Wykrzyknęła zakłopotana Natasha.

-Ah Szaleństwo to moje drugie imię nie powstrzymasz mnie. - Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo do Natashy.- Zrobię to i wchłonę kometę cienia. HAHAHA

Natasha już nie mogła wytrzymać, jednak zgodziła się z tym że nie powstrzyma Sashę.

Sasha biegła ile sił w nogach chciała już mieć tą kometę dla siebie. Sasha pragnie jej mocy. Kiedy już doszli Sasha podeszła do komety i jej dotknęła. Wtedy właśnie kometa zaświeciła się ciemnym światłem. Sasha krzyczała z bólu ten ból był niewyobrażalny. Zęby Sashy urosły o pięć centymetrów i ciało Sashy urosło o dziesięć centymetrów. Kometa się rozpadła na małe kawałki i Sasha zemdlała. Natasha była przerażona.

-Siostro!.- Krzyknęła Natasha.

Wtedy kiedy Natasha była koło Sashy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Sasha wstała, a jej oczy były czarne jak mrok.

-Tak, TAK! Wreszcie mam odpowiednie ciało. HAHAHA!- Sasha mówiła jakby była mężczyzną.

-Sasha, czy to ty?- Natasha nie mogła uwiażyć w to co widzi.

-Sasha? Mam na imię Hei an. Sashy już niema jest tylko jej ciało Hahaha!- Zaśmiał się Hei an.

**W dolinie spokoju:**

Kiedy Po i Tygrysica mieli właśnię pójść spać poczuli ogromną mroczną energie i zemdleli. Guang i Shiju przerazili się.

- Tygrysica Po wstawajcie! Obudźcie się!- Shifu nie wiedział co robić.

-Po obudź się wstawaj synu!- Rozkazał mu Guang.

**I oto koniec rozdziału czwartego. Na końcu zrobiłam taki dreszczyk emocji i napięcie :D**

**Jeżeli się podobało to piszcie OPINIĘ! Tu na dole. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cztery Rdzenie **

Po i Tygrysica byli w dziwnym miejscu na jakiejś polanie a koło nich stał ninja.

-Kim ty jesteś.- Spytał się Po.

- Nie mogę wam teraz powiedzieć, ale możliwe że niedługo się spotkamy w prawdziwym świecie.- Odpowiedział ninja z dziewczyńskim głosem.- Musimy czekać zostaliśmy wezwani.

-Czekać. Na kogo?- Tygrysica była niespokojna.

-Na Oogwaya.- Mówiła ze spokojem kobieta.

-Na OOGWAYA!- Wykrzyknęła Tygrysica razem z Po.

Nagle przyszedł Oogway.

- Dzień dobry dzieci.- Przywitał się Oogway.

-Dzień dobry mistrzu.- Odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

-Ja już dla was nie jestem mistrzem jestem duchem.- Oogway się uśmiechną, ale nagle jego mina się zrobiła smutna.

-Co się stało Oogway?- Tygrysica zaniepokoiła się trochę miną Oogwaya.

-Grozi wam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.- Oogway ich ostrzegł.- Musicie uważać mroczny smok Hei an został zamknięty wieki temu w komecie, ale ktoś go uwolnił i został opętany przez Hei ana. Muszę wam opowiedzieć pewną historię więc wszyscy słuchajcie uważnie.

**Historia o ,,Czterech Rdzeniach":**

Dawno temu Yin i Yang zrobili swoją własną planetę z ziemi i powietrza, ale czegoś tam brakowało nie było ciepła, wody ani światła ani mroku. Nie było niczego tylko pustka, więc Yin i Yang postanowili założyć rodzinę z czworgiem dzieci. Pierwsze dziecko które wykluło się ze złotego jajka to był chłopiec nazwali Huang jin. Drugie z czerwonego jajka dziewczynkę nazwali Huo yan. Trzecie się wykluło z niebieskiego nazwali Lan Shui. Czwarte które się wykluło z czarnego jajka nazwali Hei an. Kiedy już od razu się wykluł było widać że jest inny niż reszta. Jak miał już trzy lata to pobił Huang jin, a w oczach było widać że nie ma nic oprócz ciemności. Huang jin odpowiadał za światło, dobro i pokój. Huo yan odpowiadała za miłość, szczodrość i spokój. Lan Shui odpowiadała za życie, prawdę i odwaga. Hei an miał odpowiadać za piękno nocy, ale zamiast tego to on tortury, niegodziwość i bycie złym.

Kilka lat później kiedy każdy miał osiemnaście lat i wszyscy opanowali swoje moce stworzyli słońce, księżyc, wodę, ogień i życie na ziemi, jednak nie wszystko było cacy Hei an stworzył coś czego nie miało być na tej planecie czyli mroczna energia. Yin i Yang byli przerażeni tymi wojnami ciągłymi, więc postanowili z ciężkim sercem zamknąć go w komecie na kilka tysięcy lat. Yin i Yang zorientowali się że w ludziach na tej planecie nadal jest zło i że Hei an niedługo powróci.

Jednak przed tym zdarzeniem smoki dowiedziały się że moją w sobie rdzenia o wielkiej sile które przechodzą z pokolenia na pokolenie. Huang jin miał rdzeń w kształcie słońca w kolorze złotym. Huo yan miała rdzeń w kształcie białego lotosu. Lan Shui w kształcie srebrnej gwiazdy. Hei an miał szatański rdzeń czarny w kształcie czaszki.

**Koniec opowieści.**

-WOW to było mocarne!- Po wstał i wykrzykną.- Czegoś nie rozumiem. Co to ma wspólnego z jakąś obcą dziewczyną ninja?

-Wy ją znacie, ale nie pamiętacie.- Powiedział Oogway.- Ona przybędzie do nas w odpowiednim czasie.

- Mistrz ma rację ja was znam, ale wy nie znacie.- Nieznajoma wsparła mistrza.- Ujawnię się wam za parę miesięcy nie bój się Ziyou.

-Jestem Po… Chwilunia skąd znasz moje imię z dzieciństwa?- Spytał się Po.

- Wyjaśnię ci jak się zobaczymy w realu.- Uśmiechnęła się nieznajoma do Po

- No dobrze, muszę wam coś wyjaśnić.- Oogway mówił spokojnie.- Wy macie w sobie te rdzenia.

- Naprawdę? A co z Hei anem jeżeli on też ma to źle.- Stwierdził Po.

-Hei an nie ma w sobie rdzenia. Kilka tysięcy lat temu kiedy został oddzielono jego duszę od rdzenia, lecz teraz się z tej komety wydostał a to niedobrze wróży. Teraz nasze spotkanie się kończy.- Powiadomił ich Oogway.

-Co teraz? Czemu?- Po nie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Bo ktoś w realu na was czeka.- Pokazał Oogway że ojciec Po i Shifu się martwią.- No dobra idźcie drogie dzieci.

**W realu:**

-Po, Tygrysica ocknęliście się?- Shifu myślał że może umarli.

-Po mój synu myślałem że padłeś na zawał.- Guang przytulił swojego syna.

-Tato no dobrze puść… mnie bo się uduszę.- Po ledwo to wypowiedział.

-No dobrze. A co się wam właściwie stało?- Spytał Guang ze zdziwieniem.

- Mieliśmy bardzo dziwną wizję. Prawda Tygrysico?- Po czekał na odpowiedź.

-Tak mieliśmy wizję i tam był Oogway.- Odpowiedziała Tygrysica.

-Oogway? Znałem tego gościa!- Wykrzykną Guang.

-Tato musisz tak… Poczekaj znałeś Oogwaya?- Po był bardzo zdziwiony tym co usłyszał.

-Tak znałem Oogwaya. Był przy twoich narodzinach i powiedział że będziesz wielkim wojownikiem. Widocznie się nie mylił. Prawda synu? Haha- Guang wziął pod pachę swego syna.

-Zaczekaj nie nadążam! Oogway był przy moich NARODZINACH?!- Po nie uwieżył.

-Tak, był przy twoich narodzinach i ja się nie spodziewałem że taka mała kula słodkości będzie taką przystojną pandą. Wdałeś się we mnie i masz oczy po matce.- Widać było że Guang promienieje z radości.

-Naprawdę mam oczy po mojej mamie?- Po musiał o to zapytać.

-Tak, mój synku. W twoim wieku ja też byłem taki ciekawski.- Stwierdził Guang.

Widać było że Guang to ojciec Po. Guang się łatwo ekscytował zupełnie jak Po. Był fajtłapowaty i przy jedzeniu dobrze się nie umiał zachować. :D

-No dobra synu mam małe pytanko.- W Guangu można było wyczuć troszeczkę stresu.

-No dobra tato mów.- Po pokazał mu kciuka.

- Czy będziesz chciał mógł ze mną pójść do wioski Xingfu?- Guang czekał niecierpliwie na odpowiedź.

- Hm… Nie wiem co mój tata gąsior na to powie.- Po myślał bardzo intensywnie.

-No to zawiadom mu o tym.- Uśmiechną się Guang do Po.

Po miał bardzo nieprzyjemne myśli.

**Myśl pierwsza:**

Po w chodzi z Guangiem do restauracji Pinga.

-Się ma tato. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- Po był zdenerwowany.

- O Po przyszedłeś wreszcie. Masz bułeczki do zjedzenia.- Ping dał Po bułeczki.

-Ee tato poznaj Guanga mojego biologicznego - Po był zdenerwowany.

-Dzień dobry Panie Ping.- Przywitał się Guang.

-Eeh CO! Ty mi mówisz że jesteś jego synem a masz!- Ping zdzielił go talerzem.

-Tato zabiłeś mojego biologicznego tate talerzem. NIEEEEE- Po wykrzykną.

**Myśl druga:**

-Tato poznaj mojego prawdziwego tatę Guanga.- Po powiedział to radośnie.

-NIEEE!- Wykrzykną pan Ping i padł na zawał.

-Tato nie umieraj!- Rozkazał mu Po.

**Myśl trzecia:**

Tato to jest Guang mój zagoniony ojciec.- Przedstawił go Po.

-Ach tak. Nie jesteś jego ojcem! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!- Ping zaproponował ze zdenerwowaniem.

- Zgadzam się. Walka na śmierć i życie i o mojego syna.- Guang się zgodził.

Pół godziny później Guang i ping się pozabijali.

-Tato Guang, Tato Ping. NIEEEEEE!- Wykrzykną Po.

**W realu:**

-Eee… Może lepiej nie, ale muszę mu o tym powiedzieć.- Po był załamany.

-No to idziemy, ale gdzie są Xingwang i Shuilian?- Guang się rozglądał- Może najpierw ich znajdziemy.

-Masz rację tato musimy ich poszukać. Możliwe że coś się im stało.- Stwierdził Po.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosi w podziemiach:**

Natasha była przerażona że jakiś czy coś opanowało Sashę. Postanowiła się wymknąć i wezwać straż.

-Nie uciekniesz mi tak łatwo. Jeżeli masz stąd uciec to pod moją kontrolą.- Hei an uniósł Natashę w górę siłą umysłu.

-Oddaj moją siostrę ty DEMONIE!- Natasha była wkurzona i przerażona.

-Haha Nie oddam jej bo sama się poddała mojej woli, ale muszę przekształcić ciało takim jakie było i głos muszę zmienić. A ty będziesz mi potrzebna więc będziesz mi służyć.- Spojrzał w oczy Natashy i zahipnotyzował ją.

Oczy Natashy stały się czarne i pełne nienawiści do świata.

**Wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałam :C Wreszcie macie rozdział niedługo zacznie się szkoła, więc jak dam radę to co tydzień co niedziele będzie rozdział. Mam nadzieję że jesteście zachwyceni. To mój pierwszy fanfik, więc nie oczekujcie ode mnie za wiele. Kocham kung fu pandę i na nickelodeon są nowe odcinki SUPER! Był wczoraj odcinek W służbie jego cesarskiej mości część pierwsza jakie to było fajne, a w poniedziałek będzie następny. Nie mogą się doczekać :D Piszcie Opinie bo chcę wiedzieć co myślicie o mojej historii :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wyprawa**

Po z Guangiem poszli szukać Xinwanga i Shuilian. Po godzinie szukania znaleźli ich w jadeitowym pałacu.

-A gdzie wy się podziewaliście? My was szukamy już od godziny.- Guang już się uspokoił wiedząc że Shuilian i Xinwang są bezpieczni.

-My tylko poszliśmy na spacer pozwiedzać. Wybacz że ci nie powiedzieliśmy.- Wytłumaczył Xinwang.

-No dobrzy, ja z Po muszę iść odwiedzić jego przyszywanego tatę i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.- Guang się śpieszył.- A wy o dwudziestej pierwszej zejdźcie na dół.

-Dobrze Guang.- Odpowiedział Xinwang.

-Panie Guang niech się pan tak bardzo nie śpieszy.- Shifu uspokoił Guanga.

-No dobrze, ale trochę się denerwuje co na to przyszywany ojciec Po powie na to.- Guang trochę się zasmucił.

-Wiem o co panu chodzi. Myślę że przyda wam się eskorta bo widzisz Po ma moc Chi i nie za bardzo ostatnio nad nią panuje.- Shifu mówił szeptem.

-Mistrzu Shifu kto będzie naszą eskortą?- Spytał się Po z zaciekawieniem.

-Hm Tygrysica będzie wam towarzyszyć.- Zaproponował Shifu.

-Co ja? Mistrzu Shifu dlaczego.- Tygrysica nie wiedziała o co chodzi.

- Bo wiem że chcesz być przy Po.- Stwierdził Shifu szeptem.

-Może ta… ZARAZ CO!- Tygrysica niedoważała że to Shifu to powiedział.

-Powodzenia Tygrysico- Shifu rzucił do Tygrysicy oczko.

-Ooo Tygrysico cieszę się że się o mnie troszczysz.- Po przytulił Tygrysice jedną ręką.

Tygrysica wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale tak naprawdę cieszyła się że będzie miała na oku tego głupola.

-No to idziemy czy nie? Shuilian, Xinwang jednak idziemy wcześniej.- Guang znowu był pośpieszny.

-Tato poczekaj nie ekscytuj się tak. Muszę się pożegnać się.- Po uspokajał Guanga.

Właśnie wtedy do pałacu weszła reszta piątki.

-Co się dzieje?- zapytał Małpa.

-Właśnie chciałem się z wami pożegnać.- Po trochę był smutny.

-Na zawsze?- Spytał Modliszka.

-Nie, na dwa góra trzy miesiące.- Po teraz się do nich uśmiechną.

-Okey powodzenia stary.- Małpa się trochę wzruszył.

-Powodzenia będę tęsknić.- Modliszka się do niego przytulił.

-Po mniej bezpieczną podróż.- Żmija pocałowała Po w policzek.

Tygrysica na widok tej sceny zdenerwowała się trochę.

-No to idziemy powiedzieć tacie o tym dobrze tato?

-Tak, no to idziemy.- Stwierdził Guang.

Po ze swoim tatą, Shuilian i Xinwangiem poszli do restauracji ojca, a raczej wzięli woki i zjechali na nich jupi. Tygrysica wolała iść pieszo. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce to Ping normalnie zaniemówił, nie wiedział czy mu się ze zwrokiem coś się dzieje bo widział cztery pandy.

-Hehe… cześć tato… wiesz tak się składa że mój prawdziwy tata się odnalazł.… hehe…- Po był niespokojny i to bardzo.

-Dzień dobry Panie Ping czy mój syn będzie mógł pójść ze mną w podróż do mojej wioski na mniej więcej trzy góra cztery miesiące?- Guang mówił zdecydowanie i bez pośpiechu.

-A umiesz gotować?- Ping odpowiedział pytaniem.

-Tak i wychodzi mi to nawet dobrze.- Guang był pewny siebie.

-No to się dogadamy.-Stwierdził Ping- Po możesz jechać.

-Tak tato widziałem że mi… CO TAKIEGO!?-Po nie wiedział o co chodzi.- Naprawdę mi pozwolisz?

-Oczywiście że tak, jesteś moim synem a ja chcę dla mojego syna jak najlepiej.- Ping walną Po łyżką w głowę.

-AŁŁ A to za co?- Po złapał się za głowę.

-To z miłości.- Ping się uśmiechną.

-No dobrze możemy już ruszać.- Guang im przerwał.

-Miłej drogi synu, wróć żywy.- Ping przytulił Po.

-Ja zawsze wracam żywy.- Po był z siebie dumny. Po chwili zapytał.- A gdzie Tygrysica?

-Tygrysica powiedziała że zaczeka na nas na końcu wioski.- Powiedziała Shuilian.

-No to idziemy. W drogę!- Po się bardzo cieszy że będzie w śród swoich.

No to poszli, Tygrysica już na nich czekała nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, a raczej prawie zawsze tak wyglądała. Po trzech godzinach było już strasznie ciemno i Guang postanowił rozbić obóz. Tygrysica kazał pozbierać drewno, Shuilian zajęła się rozbiciem namiotu, Xinwang się wylegiwał, Po poszedł po wodę. Guang powiedział że niedaleko jest jezioro. Wkrótce wszystko było zrobione. Xinwang rozpalił ognisko, a Po ugotował pyszną kolację. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

-Mmm To jest przepyszne!- Wszyscy wykrzyknęli, no oprócz Tygrysicy.

-Dziękuje.- Po się nie przejmował Tygrysicą.- Tata Ping mnie tego nauczył.

-No to wyrosłeś na wspaniałego kucharza, mistrza kung fu i przystojnego pandę.- Stwierdził wesoło Guang.

-Tato…- Po się zawstydził.- Ja jestem przecież zwykłą pandą.

-No zobaczysz kuzynie jak tylko wejdziesz do naszej wioski to dziewczyny będą szaleć.- Shuilian była cały czas uśmiechnięta.

-Naprawdę?- Po niedowierzał- Ja nie mam nic w sobie specjalnego.

-Oh zobaczysz synu. No dobrze najadłem się, a z tobą Po chcę porozmawiać na osobności.- Złapał Po za rękę.

-No dobrze, ale czemu się tak śpieszymy.- Po nie wiedział o co ojcu chodzi.

Kiedy Po i Guang poszli Tygrysica, Shuilian i Xinwang poszli spać.

Po nie wiedział co Guanga opętało. Przy jeziorze Guang staną i usiadł na kamieniu. Po zrobił to samo.

-Tato czemu tak nagle mnie wyciągnąłeś tutaj?- Spytał się Po.

-Mi się wydaje że Tygrysica cię lubi.- Stwierdził Guang

-Co?! Tygrysica mnie chyba żartujesz tato?- Po był z szokowany.- Tygrysica nie lubi raczej pand.

-Powiem ci dlaczego tak uważam.- Guang się do niego uśmiechną.- Po pierwsze kiedy Żmija pocałowała cię w policzek przyjaźnie to Tygrysica patrzyła się na tą scenę tak jakby chciała udusić Żmiję za to. Po drugie cały czas stara się koło ciebie być. Po trzecie kiedy jedliśmy kolację cały czas Tygrysica patrzyła się na ciebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem i ani razu nie mrugnęła.

-Naprawdę?- Po się przez chwile zastanowił nad tym.- Ja myślę że po prostu Shifu… kazał mnie chronić.

-Na pewno?

-Tak. Przynajmniej ja tak uważam.

-Pożyjemy zobaczymy.- Rzucił do Po oczko.

-He raczej tego nie do żyjesz bo ja raczej w związku z Tygrysicą nie będę.- Powiedział stanowczo Po.

-Hm mówiłem to samo moim kolegom gdy byłem w twoim wieku kiedy się zakochałem w twojej mamie.

-Ahh chce mi się już spać chyba pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc tato.

-Dobranoc synu.

Wszyscy stali razem ze słońcem i się zebrali od razu. Po rozmyślał nad tym czy Tygrysica może go lubić, nie wiedział czy ma w to wierzyć w to co ojciec powiedział czy nie. ,,Ja mam być z Tygrysicą? Tygrysica raczej woli przystojnych chłopaków i bardziej wyrafinowanych. Ja jestem tylko pulchnym pandą na pewno dla Tygrysicy nic nie znaczę. Tygrysica woli takich chłopaków jak ta krewetka. NO NAPRAWDĘ! Nie wiem co ona sobie myślała powiedział jej parę słodkich słów i już się w nim zabujała!" pomyślał sobie Po.

Kiedy tak Po rozmyślał to dotarli do wioski Liang w której mieli się rozejrzeć kupić różne ubrania i jedzenie. Po zauważył plakat który mówił o otwarciu Kung Fu Klubu.

-Tato zobacz mój stary znajomy Peng chyba jest w wiosce.- Ucieszył się Po.

-A kto to Peng?- Guang nie wiedział kto to jest.

-To mój taki znajomy. Jeździ po całych Chinach tworząc kluby kung fu. Nie mogę się doczekać aż go zobaczę.- Po był bardzo podekscytowany.-No to chodź ze mną tato do niego.

-No dobrze, no to idziemy.

**Wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałam rozdziałów.**

**Pewno zauważyliście że niebyło w tym rozdziale nic o Natashie i opętaną przez Hei ana Sashie. W następnym rozdziale skupię się wyłącznie na siostrach bo będą różne planowania itd. Jeszcze zrobię parę śmiesznych rzeczy z Tygrysicą i Po a dokładniej w ich romansie ;) Mam nadzieję że się podobał (Po lubi Tygrysicę a nawet o tym nie wie podobnie jak Tygrysica) mówcie co myślicie o tych rozdziałach czyli piszcię OPINIĘ **


End file.
